Peace maker growing up
by Demon Wrath
Summary: Naruto has a family, but he is neglected. But he gets special powers for a deal. He now has a team, but what will happen now? Kyuubi is like a real father to him, but naruto is cold since the deal. But what did this deal mean and how will this affect him growing up? rated T for language. May have pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! seriously, i dont own it. Maybe some OC's. sorry if they sound like yours. Ignore my mistakes.

* * *

In the forest of Konoha, loud smacks could be heard, the hitting of wood, and the tree tops shaking and falling. For you see, a young boy was punching and destroying the poor trees. He was angry, alone, and just plain hurting inside. You see, he was angry at his family, but who was this boy? He was naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. His family had neglected him. His sister was training with his 'father' and 'mother'. You see, she was trained but not him. He had the kyuubi's soul, but his sister had the chakra, she would be the perfect ninja by controlling the chakra. She was treated as a hero. He was 7, it all started when he was 3, that was the day his sister started to train. That was the day he also met his father figure and started his own training.

Kyuubi, his sensei, and father figure.

You see Kyuubi wanted to meet him, and that was the day he started to train him, but that was the day naruto changed his mindscape, to mountains, lakes, a house for kyuubi, forests, basically everything kyuubi could want. And also got his own summoning. The fox contract. Kyuubi trained him all he could, but he kept his power hidden. He was a master at fire, and he new both demon fire jutsu and normal. But when he was 6 he found a new power of his. The Rinnegan. He had trained with kyuubi on it. He was now a master at it, and could control it all. But he never told anyone but kyuubi. He had a feeling if his 'parents' found out, they would try to take his eyes for his sibling. He could beat kyuubi in any spar now. He was like a god, but not. To have such power was amazing at his age. But he was selfish or bragged. He masked his power at all costs.

But soon his anger was out, he walked to a hill with tall grass with only a lone tree, he sat in the shade on the peaceful day. Soon, he fell asleep. But he didn't expect what awaited him.

**Scene break:**

He was lying in a field of white flowers as far as the eye could see. How did he get here though? When he looked around, he saw.. madara uchiha?! '_great, i'm going to get my ass killed. Just fucking great_' he thought. "Hello, and i'm not here to kill you or anything since i can't, and i'm here to make a deal. Oh, where in a different part of your mind since i don't feel like having you ask those questions." madara said '_Great. Might as well find out what this deal is.'_ "er... what kind of deal?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "well, i wanted to make a deal since i did betray Konoha. I would give you one of my sharingan. But, when you are 16 i want you to leave, and to make peace of the world. What i did was wrong. So.. yea" he said. 'Couldn't be more straight forward. "why?" naruto asked "Because, i feel bad for it. And i don't feel like being uchiha like because that gets boring. And i wanna be myself here if your asking why i'm acting like this. So yea, whatya say?" he raised an eyebrow "Okay, i'll go with this deal." i said nodding. "Good, you'll wake up but your right eye will be a sharingan. But you can have it like a normal uchiha." and with that blackness.

**Scene break:**

I felt like something was poking me. Or something like it. But.. who? Groaning i fluttered my eyes open like in those movies. And there before me was this dude with a pony tail. 'Really.. a pony tail.. and whats with that look on his face?' he raised an eyebrow when the boy's eyes widened. "hmnngh.. what's wrong?" i said tilting my head. "y... your eyes!" and then it hit me "FUCK"

* * *

**Shikamaru Pov:**

Here i am going for cloud watching, find someone in my spot. And then..

"FUCK" he said. His right eye was a sharingan, the other purple and ringed. WTF? seriously! Is he an uchiha, but what does the ringed eye mean? Some new thing? seriously?

The boy looked around and said "Look, i'll tell you my name, but whatever you do. DO NOT, tell anyone about my eyes! understood?" i nodded. He sighed "Okay, my name is Naruto. And if someone finds out about my eyes, there probably going to take them. So please don't tell!" i nodded before replying "My name is Shikamaru" i said and i saw him close his eyes and they were now a blue that could put the ocean to shame. "umm.. can you move? this is where i cloud watch.." he nodded and moved over. "Sorry about taking your spot. Didn't know"

"It's cool"

And so we struck a conversation. We eventually became friends by the time it was dusk. And we parted ways. I would have asked my dad, but i didn't want naruto to end up blind because of me. That would _really_ suck to be blind. And so i go home.

* * *

**Normal pov:**

'_Damn, someone found out about my eyes! Oh well, hopefully he wont tell.'_ thought naruto as he ran home to sleep.

* * *

**5 years later. (Naurto now age 12)**

Naruto is still ignored by his family. But he wears a 'mask'. The dobe, dead-last, idiot, that was what he played in school. He barely did anything with his parents. He rather stayed mostly in the forest of death. He had built a house there and had a barrier. He had mastered the sharingan. Shikamaru was his friend along with Choji. He had told shikamaru he would be normal once he was on a team. And right now they were waiting for there sensei. He just _had _ to get the emo-teme, and the pink banshee-fangirl. _'just my luck, and our 'sensei' is a lazy ass to! great'_ he thought. All the other teams were gone. And he was bored as hell. So, he closed his eyes, but he was really having his sensor skills spread out. Playing around. He listened as people debated at fruit prices, women picking out clothes, telling feelings. It was nice and peaceful. He did that for the next hour until he heard foot steps come near, opening an eye, he watched as his sensei came in.

He smelled like dogs too. Great, and sakura just yelled at him, hurting his ears. Great.

"Meet me on the roof in 5" and with that he 'Poofed' out. Naruto shunshinned to him. Kakashi's visible eye widened. _'this kid can do that? looks like he's stronger then i thought, and the reports'_ kakashi thought. And so they waited, naruto sat on the railing. Sakura and sasuke came walking up the stairs and sat down. "All right, lets introduce ourselfs. You go pinkie" sakura pissed at the nick name responded "Why don't you go first sensei?" "alright, My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like you telling you my dislikes and likes... Hobbies... dreams.." _'He only told us his name!'_ thought sasuke and sakura. Naruto just had his eyes closed and his right hand holding his head up. Sakura started again. "My name is Sakura haruno. I like.." she looked at sasuke and blushed "I dislike naruto-baka and ino-pig!" she said glaring at naruto "my hobbies are.." she looked at sasuke and blushed. "and my dreams.." she looked at sasuke, blushed, and giggled.

Kakashi thought he heard naruto mutter "stalker" but decided not to tell sakura.

"Next !" sasuke glared at him.

"I don't really like anything. I hate just about everything. My hobbies are training. And my dream... no ambition is to kill a certain some one"

"Okay, next blondie!" naruto sighed and opened one eye.

"My name... is Naruto. I like people who aren't mean and don't judge right away and don't **FORGET**. I dislike any form of bad guys, and some people. My hobbies are training and spending time with someone who i don't feel like telling you people. and my dream... is for peace" he said closing his eye.

"WHAT! but your dream is for hokage!" sakura screeched. "Not anymore" he responded.

Kakashi told them the test but naruto just remained calm.

* * *

Kakashi poofed in and they started but naruto just remained there. He was instead wearing a black hoodie and shorts. "well your an odd one aren't you?" he asked. Naruto then flashed him a pyscho grin before he just.. disappeared. Before he reappeared behind him holding a bell. _'how did he get that much speed?' _thought kakashi. But naruto held up a bell. "Since i know what his test is about anyway, i pass, and hear since this is part of the test." he tossed him the bell before walking off. Leaving him behind.

* * *

ENNDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for long update. I'll try not to rush to much. people be saying stuff about beta readers. i'm new so help me out if a beta reader helps publish stuff. **_SORRY FOR BEING A BUTT AND THIS BEING SO LATE! FORGIVE MAH ERRORS AS WELL!_**

* * *

Naruto was in his mindscape with kyuubi in his mindscape, in his parents house. Sometimes he would spend the night, or be around his parents so it looked like he was there. Sometimes he sent a clone so it looked like he had slept there but had left when they were still asleep, or got home late. Nobody noticed this. He would have just completely lived in the forest of death, but he didn't. He needed cover in case someone came over at his parents house and asked about him.

Choji and Shikamaru knew he would leave at age 16, he had told them he may leave sooner if needed. They were fine with it, since he told his story of his life and the abuse. So they wouldn't fuss. They were the only people, except his little furry tenant, and madara, that knew. His sister had been on team 9 and they all passed.

**MINDSCAPE:**

"hey kurama"

**"Hi kit, did you pass the test?"**

"how could i not?" he said chulking.

**"You got a point, that's for sure"** kyuubi said smiling a foxy toothy grin.

Naruto had changed his mindscape to a huge clearing with flowers around, a forest surrounding it with animals in it for kyuubi to hunt, a 3 story house with a huge training ground underneath, mountains surrounding the place, and the time was day with lazy clouds over head slowing moving in there sluggish pace. Breezes that were nice and gentle often came through.

Naruto was sitting playing Go Fish across from kyuubi (who was playing with him) when he was in human form. A man with tan skin with a sightly red tint, red hair that to his shoulders with black tips, thick whisker marks, and the eyes of kyuubi, red ears on his head that had the tip black with no human ears, and nine tails also with tips in black that were 6 feet long and resting behind him. He had ANBU style pants, a black shirt with the kanji for 'fox' on the back, and he was wearing a red hoodie. He was quite tall, 6'3.

"tomorrow is are first D-rank mission"

**"Those are gonna suck though, probably just do chore like missions. But i do know the training side to it."**

"How do you know there gonna be like that?" he said raising an eyebrow. Kyuubi snorted and rolled his eyes.

**"I'm over a thousand years old. I probably should know these things for my age."**

"You have a point there."

**"Mhmm. Oh kit, i think its around the time for you to wake up now."**

And with that Naruto closed his eyes, and vanished.

**REAL WORLD: **

Naruto fluttered his eyes open and groaned. It was still dark, looked over he saw the clock, 6:00. Getting up, he got dressed, made himself breakfast, and hurried out the door, releasing the seals, and putting them back up.

He was wearing black ANBU style pants, a black shirt, and black ninja sandles. (i dunno how to spell hitai-at right, so just know its on his neck like temari's) Jumping from tree to tree, he went to the team training grounds were he would meet up with his team, and went to train in there.

Landing down barely making a sound, he judged it to be around 6:25. And so, he created 50 clones, tying a cloth around his eyes, he battled his clones, waiting for his team.

* * *

When he heard his team approaching, there 10 clones left, he had beat his other clones and summoned more. Dispelling the clones, he sat down by the poles and slept. Regaining his strength.

* * *

When Kakashi finally arrived, "YOU'RE LATE!" sakura screeched at him. _'My ears!'_ naruto thought, rubbing them with a scowl. Why the

heck do people have to yell to loud? seriously. Do they secretly wear a microphone or something? _'Maybe i should make it so she can't speak. Wait. Scratch that, the council would be pissed at me. Can't do that' _he thought grumbling and muttering about banshees, seals, and the council. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way" he said eye smiling. Naruto sent a death glare at him and muttered curses that could make even hard cursing sailors blush a new red.

"Lets just go get these stupid D-ranks over with" naruto replied sighing, he hoped it wasn't chores like Kurama said. He _really _didn't need that. And so they went off.

* * *

A month later of D-ranks 

They were in the tower waiting for the next D-rank, the fourth offering something but was stopped mid sentence by Sasuke.

"Can't we get a C-rank now?"

"Yea!" Sakura said, backing up her crush.

"Alright bring him in, you are guarding the bridge builder back to the land of waves from bandits and will meet at the bridge tomorrow at 7:00"

* * *

AUFGHNSMNDKN IM SORRY!

okay, my computer was taken away so right now, im on another one, so i have to cut this short. And i need to cut out some stuff. IM SO SORRY! i also want to write a different story, so yea.. IM SORRY! no hate mail pwease ;w;


End file.
